Coming Out
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: Rachel wants the girls to come out to their families about the true nature of their relationship. Established Faberrittana Romance, Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first attempt at a Glee story. I know I have other stories that need to be finished but this is something that has been nagging at my brain since I started watching Glee recently. I just had to get this out. This is fairly short. Let me know what you think please.**

_**Warning: Femslash, established Faberrittana**_

It is an ordinary Saturday afternoon in Lima, or at least normal by the four girls' standard. Rachel was lying in Santana's arms, and Brittany found herself wrapped in Quinn's strong embrace. The four girls are sharing the long couch in the basement of the Berry household watching The Princess and the Frog, a compromise between Brittany and Rachel. Rachel wanted to watch a musical and Brittany wanted to watch a cartoon. Neither Quinn nor Santana being able to deny the two girls very long gave in rather quickly to their girlfriends. Santana though annoyed to be watching singing frogs and alligators, was content being near her three girlfriends, no matter what they were watching.

"I think that we should tell our parents about us", Rachel says suddenly. Quinn instantly freezes and Brittany turns to look up at her frozen girlfriend. She reaches up and places her hand on Quinn's cheek and runs her thumb soothingly over her skin.

"Um, baby girl that was a little random", Santana says, her eyes turning to look at her two blonde girlfriends. She saw the nervous look on Quinn's face and she moves to sit her and Rachel up.

"Not really. I've been thinking about this for a while", Rachel replies, "Quinn, honey, are you alright", she continues once she sees Quinn's distressed look.

"Sweetie, breathe", Brittany says calmly, still caressing Quinn's cheek. Rachel and Santana move to lay a comforting hand on Quinn. The three girls sit in silence for a few moments calming their girlfriend.

Once Quinn has calmed she says, "Rachel, I can't do that."

"Rae Rae, what made you want to do this", Brittany asks, moving her hand from Quinn's cheek to take her hand.

"I just think that it's time that we share this with them. We have been together for almost six months now, and I feel that in order for us to continue to have a healthy normal relationship that that is the customary next step", Rachel responds.

"I can't do that", Quinn says with a slight waver in her voice.

"I for one am not ashamed of our relationship and yes I know that the people of Lima are generally small minded, but I don't want that to keep us from being able to express our love, particularly with our families. I'm not saying that we come out to everyone, just those closest to us", Rachel continues.

"I'm not ashamed either Rae", Brittany says.

"I'm not either, I love you three, but I don't really think that we should rush the reveal", Santana replies.

"Santana, it's been half of a year, I don't think that's a rush", Rachel insists.

"Quinn, what are your feelings about it", Brittany asks.

"I can't do it", Quinn replies simply.

"Why not", Rachel questions.

"My parents kicked me out for getting pregnant, and that was with a boy, how do you think that they are going to react to finding out that not only am I a lesbian, but I'm in a relationship with three girls", Quinn says.

"Maybe they won't be react that way", Rachel persist, now standing in front of the other three girls. Quinn lets out something that sounds like a sarcastic laugh.

"Rachel, I agree with Quinn about her parents", Santana says.

"Brittany what about you", Rachel asks turning to the tall blonde.

"I don't think that my parents will be too coerced about it", she responds. A look of confusion washes over Rachel's face.

"What", Quinn questions.

"You know, like they won't care", Brittany replies.

"Concerned, baby", Santana corrects the girl.

"I'm not sure how my family would react", Santana says thoughtfully.

"Rachel, sweetie, I just can't do that right now. I'm not saying no forever, just not right now", Quinn says. A pout situates itself on Rachel's face. Brittany rises from her places and moves to gather the pouting diva into her arms and places a kiss on her lips.

"Don't be sad Rae Rae, we will tell them soon", Brittany says leaning in to kiss the small brunette again.

Quinn rises to her knees and crawls over to Santana and places herself in the girl's arms and lays her head on her chest watching her small brunette and tall blonde continue their now heated kiss. Brittany and Rachel move back to the couch still in their lip lock. Santana runs her hand up and down Quinn's back. She looks down at the blonde in her arms when she feels eyes on her, she is met with the sight of Quinn's darkened eyes. A slow smirk makes its way onto her face as she leans down and capture's the former head cheerleader's lips.

The girls continue their heated kisses until they hear footsteps above them. They each reluctantly pull away from their partner and attempt to straighten their clothes and fix their hair as the steps come closer to the basement door. With seconds to spare Santana hits play on the forgotten movie and they turn towards the screen as if they have actually been watching it. They hear someone descending the stairs.

"Hey girls", Rachel's father Hiram says stopping half way down the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hi, Daddy", Rachel says with a smile.

"Rach, your father is about to start dinner. Are you girls staying for dinner tonight", he replies.

"Not tonight Mr. Berry, my mom is expecting me home", Quinn responds.

"Alright, maybe next time", Hiram says with a smile which Quinn returns, "What about you Brittany, Santana?"

"We'll stay", Santana says answering for both herself and the tall blonde.

"Great, it should be ready in about thirty", he says turning to exit the basement.

"We wouldn't have to break apart like that if my parents knew", Rachel says as soon as they hear the door close.

"I know", Quinn says.

"Rach, we will talk about it another time, for now the answer is no", Santana says with finality.

"Fine", Rachel says with frustration.

"Q, why do you have to go home", Brittany asks.

"My mom wants to talk to me about something, I don't know", Quinn says with a shake of her head.

"Boo", Brittany says with a frown.

"I know sweetie, but I have to see what she wants", Quinn tells the pouting blonde.

"Come on, both of you can't be pouting. That's not fair", Santana says.

"It's really not", Quinn says with a small smile directed at the pouting girls. Brittany and Rachel only continue to pout. Quinn turns to face Santana and the two share a look before moving towards the two girls. Quinn grabs Rachel and Santana grabs Brittany.

Quinn starts to tickle to smaller girl and she erupts in giggles, "are you gonna stop pouting", Quinn whispers into Rachel's ear halting her tickle attack on the girl.

Rachel meets Quinn's hazel eyes and brings her hands up to cup the girl's face. They stare into each other's eyes searching. Brown and hazel locked onto each other. After a few moments of just staring at each other Quinn leans down and gently captures the other girl's lips with her own. Rachel's lips begin to move against Quinn's and the two continue to share soft slow kisses before Quinn pulls away makes eye contact again.

"I'm sorry that I'm not brave enough yet sweetheart. I promise that I'm working on it okay", Quinn tells the girl under her.

"I know, and I'm sorry for trying to rush you. I know how your family views things like this", Rachel responds, "I can wait for you to be comfortable."

"Thank you", Quinn replies placing one more kiss on the girl's lips before pulling back and turning to see Santana and Brittany in a kiss. Brittany is straddling the brunette's lap and running her hands up and down her chest. A smile breaks out onto her face and she clears her throat effectively making Brittany break the kiss and turn to look at the other two.

"I have to go", Quinn says removing herself from Rachel and standing. Brittany removes herself from Santana's lap and stands and pulls the other blonde into a kiss.

"Text me later", Brittany asks pulling away from the kiss.

"Of course Britt", Quinn says with a smile. Quinn moves and leans down to place a lingering kiss on Santana's lips, "I'll text or call all of you tonight."

"You better", Santana says, "I want to know what your mom wants."

"Me too", Brittany says sitting down next to Rachel.

"As do I", Rachel says standing from the couch to take Quinn's hand, "come on I'll walk you out."

"Alright, I love you guys", Quinn says to Brittany and Santana.

"Love you too Q", Santana says pulling Brittany towards her.

"I love you", Brittany calls.

"You two behave", Rachel calls as she and Quinn begin to ascends the stairs walking towards the front door.

"Bye Mr. Berrys", Quinn calls into the kitchen as they pass it.

"Bye Quinn", both of the men call back.

The two girls walk out the front door and turn to face one another, "You want me to pick you up in the morning", Quinn asks Rachel.

"Yes please", Rachel says.

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you", Quinn says leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the small diva's lips.

"I love you too. Drive safely", Rachel says as Quinn pulls away and walks towards her car. Rachel watches as the blonde climbs into her vehicle and pulls away and drives off down the street. Once the car is out of sight Rachel turns to head back into the house and back to her other two girlfriends.

Quinn pulls up to her about fifteen minutes later and lets out a sigh as she continues to think about Rachel's request that they come out to their families. She walks into the house and places her keys on the table next to the door.

"Mom, I'm home" she calls into the large house.

"In the family room dear", she hears her mother call. She turns to walk into the living room where she sees two other people.

When her mother catches sight of her she says, "Quinn, darling, this is…..

**Okay so this is going to be either a 2 or 3 shot. I just had to get this idea out of my head. Let me know if it's worth continuing. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you all that read the first chapter. Like I said this is my first attempt at Glee writing so hopefully it's not too bad. I hope you like this. Thanks for reading.**

"Mom, I'm home" she calls into the large house.

"In the family room dear", she hears her mother call. She turns to walk into the living room where she sees two other people.

When her mother catches sight of her she says, "Quinn, darling, this is Mrs. Glenda Sanders and her son Derek. They go to church with us."

"Uh, hello", Quinn calls, caught off guard at seeing the two unfamiliar people. Her mother is giving her an obviously fake smile that says that she had better be polite and not embarrass her.

"It's nice to meet you dear", Mrs. Sanders says extending her hand to Quinn who is still standing frozen in the entrance of the room. Quinn quickly snaps out of her shock and moves towards the woman and takes the pre offered hand.

"You as well", Quinn says with as much politeness as she can muster.

"Hello, Quinn, your mother has told me a lot about you", Derek says from next to his mother.

"All good I hope", Quinn says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Derek gives her a smile that makes her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Glenda would you like to join me in the kitchen for a cup of tea while dinner finishes", Judy Fabray says. Quinn throws a questioning look towards her mother. Her mother in returns puts on the same fake smile as Glenda joins her and the two head towards the kitchen.

"Quinn, why don't you have a seat", Derek says patting the now empty seat next to him that his mother once occupied. She gives him a small smile and sits as far away from him as the small space will allow. He either doesn't get the hint or chooses to ignore it and slides closer to her.

"So Quinn you go to McKinley", Derek asks with a voice that he thinks makes him sound appealing.

"I do and about you", Quinn ask the boy, attempting to be pleasant and make conversation.

"I go to Baker's High. I'm captain of the football team", Derek replies sounding impressed with himself and Quinn just barely holds back an eye roll, "your mom said that you were a cheerleader for your school."

"I was. I decided not to join this year", Quinn tells him not feeling the need to discuss why she wasn't on the squad any more.

"You should totally join again, you definitely have the body for it", he says with a smirk. Quinn feels her skin crawl as he rakes his eyes over her body.

"Thanks", she replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"So Quinn, do you have a boyfriend", he asks with a smug smile on his face.

"I do not", she tells him simply.

"Well how about me and you catch a movie tomorrow night and see if we can change that", he asks. Quinn can't stop her eyes from widening at his blunt question.

"Uh, I kind of already have plans, but thanks", Quinn says.

"You're mom said something about you hanging out with some girls from school a lot lately. I'm sure they won't mind if you bail", he says with his cocky smirk still in place.

Before Quinn can protest her mother comes back and says, "Kids, dinner is ready, if you will follow me."

Derek smiles at her mother before turning back to her and taking her hand and following Judy to the dining room. Quinn attempts to pull her hand from his but he only holds tighter to it refusing to let it go. Once they reach the dining area Quinn sees that the only two other places set at the table are next to each other, forcing her to sit next to Derek. Quinn lets out a quiet sigh as she takes the seat next to Derek who finally releases her hand.

"Quinn did Derek tell you that he plays football", Mrs. Sanders says once they have all been seated and said grace.

"Yes ma'am he did", Quinn says to the woman.

"Since, you're not cheering for your school you can come to some of my games and cheer for me", Derek says giving Quinn another smirk.

"Maybe", Quinn says trying to hide her grimace. She catches her mother's eyes on her sending her a silent message saying for her to be nice.

After another hour or so of an uncomfortable dinner Mrs. Sanders says that she and Derek must get going. Judy smiles politely at the woman and thanks her for joining them for dinner. She nods for Quinn to follow them all to the door in order to bid their guests farewell.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner Ms. Fabray", Derek says giving Judy a large grin that just completely creeps Quinn out.

"You're quite welcome Derek", Judy replies with an equally creepy smile.

"Quinn", Derek says turning to the girl, "I'll see you tomorrow. Say 8:00."

Before Quinn can tell the boy no her mother replies for her, "She'll be ready."

Derek gives Quinn a final cocky smirk before turning and following his mother to their car. Once the car has begun to pull out of the driveway Judy closes the door and heads toward the kitchen without a word to her daughter.

"Mom what was that", Quinn asks following the woman.

"What do you mean", Judy asks beginning to put away the leftover food.

"You setting me up and making a date for me. I had plans tomorrow and I had no intentions or desires of going out with him", Quinn says obviously upset.

"Well now your plans are to go out with him", Judy says completely ignore Quinn's objection to the 'date'.

"No I'm not. I'm going to hang out with Brittany, Santana, and Rachel", Quinn explains. Her mother stops what she is doing and turns to face Quinn, a look of pure venom on her features.

"No you're not. You're spending entirely too much time with those perverts and I won't allow it", Judy says.

An appalled look crosses Quinn's face, "What do you mean perverts?"

"Linda Samuels said that her daughter saw those Brittany and Santana girls kissing the hallway and it's not a big secret that that Berry girl is being raised by two homosexual deviants."

Quinn's jaw drops, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"They are obviously trying to convert you. Queers only raise queer babies and since the other two are coupled they are obviously trying to recruit you to their ranks", Judy says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn scoffs at her mother's ignorance, "You have got to be joking. You seriously can't be that narrow minded."

"Quinn, you know how those people are. Didn't you say that that gay kid tried to take Finn from you last year? That's what they do", Judy continues.

"Well then Mother I guess that you're a queer too since only queers can raise a gay child because guess what I'm a lesbian", Quinn all but yells at her mother.

A look of pure horror crosses Judy's face before she turns and continues attempting to clean up, "Don't be ridiculous, you're not like that. You had a baby."

"That has nothing to do with this mother."

"Quinn! I'm not having this discussion. This is exactly what I was afraid of, they have already got you thinking that you are like them", Judy says.

"Are you being serious right now", Quinn yells

"Enough", Judy yells back, turning to face her daughter again, "either you go out with Derek tomorrow and forget this whole crazy notion about being like them or you can leave my house."

Quinn lets out a small gasp and takes a step back completely stunned by the fire that she sees in her mother's eyes.

"Mom, you can't be serious", Quinn says once she finds her voice.

"I'm deadly serious. Homosexuality is a sin", Judy responds.

"So was my getting pregnant, but you forgave me for that", Quinn says as a tear slips down her cheek.

"Some sins are greater than others and I for one will not stand for such a blatant disrespect", Judy says before continuing, "so make your choice right now Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Quinn stares at her mother in disbelief searching her eyes for some sort of clue as to whether or not she is bluffing but only sees complete seriousness in her mother's eyes. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she finds her voice, "I'm not going out with him."

"Then you can leave this house. You have ten minutes to pack your things and leave, and don't come crawling back to my doorstep when those girls turn their backs on you", Judy says with a tone of finality before turning her back on her daughter. Quinn stands there for a moment shocked as the tears freely fall from her eyes.

Realizing that she only has few precious minutes she runs up the stairs and to her bedroom. She quickly flips on the lights and pulls her two large suitcases from her closet and begins piling clothing in them. She empties her closet first and manages to fit it all in one case with a little room to spare and she quickly gathers the photos next to her bed of her and the girls. She then heads to the chest of drawers and grabs armfuls of clothes from the drawers and puts it in the second suitcase. She empties the first two drawers then goes back to the closet to retrieve her shoes. Once they are in the case she zips it close and grabs a slightly smaller case and finishes emptying her drawers. She moves over to the small safe or the corner of her dresser and inputs the combination before reaching in and grabbing the money that she has saved from allowances and various babysitting gigs. She snatches her laptop and throws it in its bag along with her I pod and phone charger. The last thing she grabs is her jewelry box and stuffs it under her arm and grabs her bags and takes a final look around the room as more tears slide from her eyes. She leaves the room and awkwardly makes her way down the stairs and to the foyer where she left her keys and grabs them as her mother comes to watch her leave.

Judy opens the door without a word and Quinn turns to her with a cold glare and says, "No wonder Dad cheated and left you", Quinn can see the take aback look on Judy's face before she quickly covers it and give her a hard glare. Quinn exits the house and hears the resonating sound of the door slamming behind her. Quinn flinches at the sound before she shuffles over to her car and piles in her belongings. Once she's in the driver's seat she drops her head onto the wheel unsure of where to go. After a few moments she starts driving to the only place she wants to be right now.

Quinn makes it back to the Berry residence in about 15 minutes. She looks at the time on the clock radio and sees that its 10:30. She notices Santana's car still in the driveway and exits the vehicle and makes her way to the door and rings the bell. A few moments later she is met with the face of curious face of Leroy Berry which quickly turns to concern when he sees her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

"Rachel", he quickly shouts before embracing the girl. Quinn instantly latches onto the man, craving human comfort. Hiram makes his way to the foyer wondering who is at the door at this time of night where he sees his husband and Quinn hugging. He can clearly see that the girl is upset.

"Yes Dad", Rachel says as she makes her way to the foyer. Her eyes quickly land on Quinn and a look of panic crosses her face before she moves over to her still silently crying girlfriend. Her father moves the crying girl to the small diva's embrace where Rachel instantly wraps her arms around the blonde. Quinn latches onto her small girlfriend desperately. Rachel looks to her father in confusion and he only looks back at her just as confused.

"Come on sweetie", Rachel says softly into the taller girl's ear and begins to maneuver them down to the basement where she is still lounging with Santana and Brittany. Quinn wordlessly follows the small brunette with her eyes downcast.

As footsteps descend the stairs Santana turns to look at the staircase only expecting to see Rachel return. Her eyes widen when she notices Quinn with her.

"Quinn", she calls which also catches Brittany's attention, who turns to see her other two girlfriends. Santana and Brittany quickly see the distraught state in which Quinn is in and they quickly jump from their seats and make their way to the two girls where Rachel looks like she is struggling a bit to keep the taller girl upright.

"Quinn, babe, what's wrong? What happened", Santana asks relieving Rachel of the girl and leads her to the couch where they all plop down. Quinn doesn't respond, she just pulls her Latina girlfriend into an embrace and completely breaks down with body racking sobs. Santana holds tightly to the girl and Brittany instantly moves to the front of Santana and Quinn and wraps her arms around Quinn from the front. Rachel moves to wrap her arms around Quinn from the back and the three confused and worried girls hold their sobbing girlfriend as her small body shakes from the force of her tears.

The three girls all feel useless and helpless as their beautiful blonde continues to cry her eyes out. Unbeknownst to Brittany, Rachel and Santana, Quinn is already feeling better wrapped in the loving embrace of her three girls.

**Okay, that was chapter two. I know it was heavy on the drama and angst and didn't have a whole lot of Faberrittana time, but it was a necessary evil**. **Next chapter I should wrap everything up. I didn't intend for this to be long it was simply written for me to test my hand at a Faberrittana story and see how comfortable I was with writing it in order for me to write a full length story. Well anyway thank you all so much for reading and please let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Quinn arrived at the Berry household about an hour and a half ago her girlfriends were able to calm her down enough to get her to tell them what transpired between her mother and herself. After she revealed the details she cried in the arms of her loving girlfriends for a little while longer before succumbing to sleep. Santana holds Quinn in an embrace as she sleeps. The other two girls are on the floor in front of Santana and Quinn and keeping a watchful eye on the slumbering girl.

"We have to do it", Santana says quietly, "We can't let her go through this alone."

"I agree, and she needs a place to stay so I have to tell my fathers so that they understand why she has to stay here", Rachel replies.

"I can't believe that bitch did that, I should go Lima Heights on her", Santana says.

"I don't think that Quinn would want you in jail Tana", Brittany says, softly running her hand through Quinn's blonde mane.

"I'm inclined to agree", Rachel says.

"I know, but it's not right. I just wish there was something I could do", Santana mumbles.

"You're doing something right now, you're being there for her", Rachel tells her gently.

"It doesn't feel like enough", Santana responds.

"I know", Rachel says simply. "I'm going to go talk to my Dads and let them know that Quinn needs to stay here tonight and that we all have to talk in the morning. Do you two want to stay as well so that we are all with her when she wakes up?"

"I'm staying", Brittany says simply, her eyes still trained on Quinn. Rachel nods and stands to leave the basement and head up the stairs. Once she's at the top she steps out of the door and quietly shuts it so as not to disturb Quinn. She makes her way towards the living room where she sees her father on the couch talking in hushed tones.

"Dad, Daddy", Rachel calls into the room to get her fathers' attention.

"Sweetie, is Quinn alright", Hiram asks.

"What happened", Leroy asks before Rachel can provide an answer to the first question.

"She's sleeping right now, if you don't mind I'd rather we have the discussion as to what happened tomorrow after she has had time to rest", Rachel replies.

"That's fine honey. We were just worried", Leroy says and Hiram nods his agreement.

"I know. Is it alright if Quinn and the girls stay", Rachel asks.

"Of course", Hiram says, "they are always welcomed."

"Thank you. I'm going to go grab some blankets and head back downstairs. I really don't think that we can move her without waking her."

"Probably not", Leroy agrees.

"Thanks again. Good night. I love you both", Rachel says moving to place a kiss on both of her fathers' cheeks.

"Love you too honey", they say in unison.

Rachel turns to head to head to the top level of the house and goes to the guest room and grabs the blankets that are at the top of the closet. She carefully gathers them in her arms and heads back to the basement.

Once she's in the door she calls quietly, "Britt can you help me?"

Brittany reluctantly moves away from the other blonde and goes to assist her small girlfriend. When she reaches Rachel she hands her some of the blankets and the two make their way back to the couch and begin to lay out the blankets, covering the area in which they are going to sleep. Rachel heads to a closet in the corner and retrieves a few pillows and makes her way back to the make shift bed.

"Baby do you think you can lift her like that", Brittany asks Santana.

"I don't think so from this angle", Santana tells her.

"It's alright, I can", Brittany says and moves towards Santana and Quinn. She carefully takes the sleeping blonde in her arms bridal style. She moves so that she is kneeling and gently begins to lower Quinn to the blankets covering the floor. Once she has Quinn settled she follows suit and wraps her arms around the other blonde. Santana and Rachel join the two girls, Santana places a kiss on Quinn's cheek and leans to give Brittany a small good night kiss. Rachel does the same with Brittany before moving to kiss Santana goodnight. They hunker down with their girlfriends, Santana behind Quinn and Rachel behind Brittany. The girls move so that they are all snuggled close to each other, Rachel reaches for Santana's hand over the blonde girls and she and Santana link hands across their girlfriends and settle in for the night. The three girls soon join Quinn in dreamland.

About an hour all the girls were asleep, Hiram and Leroy quietly tip toe down the stairs of the basement and take in the sight of the four girls all wrapped around each other in a lovers embrace. They share a knowing smile with each other before making their way back up the stairs and to their own bedroom for the night.

BQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRS

The next morning Quinn is the first to awake. She lays with hers eyes closed for a few moments, allowing the events of the previous night to wash over her again. Before she can stop herself a quiver shakes her body and she feels arms tighten around her. She opens her eyes and sees the clear blue of Brittany's eyes staring back at her. She feels a tear slide down her face. Brittany raises a hand and gently wipes the tear from Quinn's cheek.

"I've got you baby", Brittany whispers, pulling Quinn closer to her.

The movement wakes Santana who notices Quinn's body shaking and moves so that she is pressed flush against Quinn's back, she raises her body slightly so that she can pepper Quinn's cheek with kisses softly murmuring, "it's okay", to her crying girlfriend. The continued movement wakes Rachel and she too joins in comforting Quinn.

After a few minutes of crying Quinn pulls away from Brittany, sits up and wipes her eyes. The other three girls stare at her expectantly.

"Sweetheart", Rachel says hesitantly

"I'm okay. I'm tired of crying. I can't force my mother to love me", Quinn says dejectedly.

"Baby", Santana starts, but is cut off when Quinn raises her hand in a silencing motion.

"No, it's alright. It's true. Now I have to worry about figuring out where I'm going to live", Quinn says.

"Well, we're going to speak with my fathers about that. I'm going to tell them about us, and I know that they won't see you in the street", Rachel tells her.

"Rach, no. I can't let you risk them doing the same thing to you", Quinn says.

"Sweetie, I've made up my mind, I'm telling them. I know that they aren't going to throw me out for being a lesbian that would be completely hypocritical", Rachel says stubbornly

"Okay, maybe not for being a lesbian but what about for a four person relationship", Quinn continues.

"They won't", Rachel says.

"Rach, I don't want to risk it", Quinn tells her.

"Quinn, we're not going to let you go through this alone and this is a way that I can help you right now so I'm doing it", Rachel insist.

Before Quinn can further argue against it the group hears the basement door open and Leroy call down, "Girls breakfast is ready, come on up." He doesn't wait for a response before shutting the door again. Rachel leans over Brittany to place a kiss on Quinn's lips before standing. Rachel heads up the stairs before Quinn can voice any more objections. Quinn looks to Brittany and then Santana.

"What if they reject her too", Quinn asks desperately.

"They won't", Santana insist.

"But what if they do", Quinn pleads.

"Then you both still have us and we won't let anything happen to you", Brittany tells her, "now come on."

With that Brittany pulls herself and Quinn to their feet before turning and extending her hand to Santana and pulling her up. The three girls make their way up the stairs and towards the kitchen where all the members of the Berry family are already seated. The girls fill in the empty seats around the table which happen to have all of them seated next to each other.

"Well now that we are all seated, Daddy, Dad I have an announcement and before I disclose it I would like to say that though I am aware and understand the societal views on what I am about to tell you I hope that you both remember to keep an open mind about things, much like you have taught me my whole life. Also I do understand the potential repercussions that could be befall me, but I want you both to understand that I am absolutely one hundred percent positive about my feelings on the entire situation", Rachel says in one breath.

"Rachel, honey, whatever it is you know that you can tell us", Hiram tells her.

Rachel simply nods before taking a deep breath, "Dads I am a lesbian."

"Is that all", Leroy asks her gently.

"Well, no, but I thought that you would have something to say on the matter", Rachel says looking between her fathers.

"Well, Rachel, you know that you are free to explore your sexuality. We've never told you that you could only date boys or that you could only date girls. Your sexuality is something that one discovers on their own", Hiram tells her, "what else did you want to tell us?"

"As I have just stated I am a lesbian and I have been in a relationship for a while now, but to most of society the relationship is unorthodox." Rachel chances a glance at her girlfriends who have varying looks on their face. Quinn looks extremely nervous, Santana looks cautious, and Brittany simply looks like she isn't paying much attention.

"Alright, who with", Hiram asks.

"Brittany", Rachel says looking over to the blonde who looks up at the sound of her name, "and Santana", she continues once again looking to the aforementioned girl, "and Quinn", she finishes meeting Quinn's worried eyes before turning to look at her fathers. Rachel is surprised and confused when she notices that both of her fathers have small smiles on their faces.

"Did I miss something? Why are you smiling, this is serious", Rachel asks.

"Rachel, we already knew all of what you just told us", Leroy says gently, smile still in place.

"We've had our suspicions about you four for months now", Hiram continues.

"Wait you guys are okay with it", Santana asks.

"Yes", Hiram says simply.

"I'll admit we were a little weary when Rachel started spending so much time with all of you because of your past actions, but we are not blind, we see how you all interact and the way you three look at her. We trust Rachel's judgment and if she was able to forgive you then who are we to stand in the way of love", Leroy says.

"It is love isn't it", Hiram asks. The two men look at the face of each girl and see light blushes coat their cheeks.

"I love the three of them with all of my heart", Santana offers whole heartedly when no one makes a move to answer the question.

"I do too", Brittany says taking the hands of Quinn and Rachel who are sat next to her

"They are my world", Quinn says meeting the eyes of Hiram and then Leroy.

"Then all that we can ask is that you three don't hurt our little girl", Leroy states.

"We won't", the girls say in unison.

"Good, now that that is settled, Quinn do you want to talk about what happened last night", Hiram asks.

Quinn looks down at the table and sighs before looking back up and saying, "My mom kicked me out last night."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Did she find out about you girls", Leroy questions.

"She was trying to set me up with some guy from our church because she thought that I was spending too much time with Rach, San, and Britt and that they were trying to recruit me to their ranks, her words not mine", Quinn says before taking a breath, "so I told her that I was a lesbian. She said that because I've had a child I couldn't be 'that way'. Long story short she said I could either go out with Derek or leave."

"And you have nowhere to stay", Hiram asks. Quinn looks back down at the table and nods her head. Santana who is sitting on the other side of Quinn takes her hand and brings it to her lips and places a kiss on the back of it.

"Quinn", Leroy calls softly waiting for the girl to meet his eyes, Quinn looks up and he continues, "We'd be more than happy to allow you to stay here."

"Absolutely. It's appalling that someone would abandon their child for because of their sexuality", Hiram agrees.

As a tear slides from Quinn's eye she says, "really?"

"Yes, really", Hiram says.

"Thank you", Quinn says.

The two men stand and walk over to the tearful blonde and each wrap her in a hug. As Leroy is pulling away from her he says, "Welcome to the Berry family."

BQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRS

Two months later Rachel and Quinn are in Quinn's bedroom in the middle of a heated lip lock. Rachel has Quinn pinned under her as she trails her kisses down her girlfriend's cheek to begin nipping at her neck. A breathy moan leaves Quinn's lips from Rachel's ministrations.

"Rach, your Dad is home", Quinn says trying to contain her moan as Rachel begins to palm her breast.

"I know", is Rachel's only response as her lips find the blonde's again. A guttural moans slips from Quinn's mouth when Rachel's tongue makes itself at home in her mouth. The two begin a duel for dominance which Rachel quickly wins. Quinn buries her hands in Rachel's dark tresses and Rachel moves her hand under Quinn's shirt to palm Quinn's naked breast.

"Damn", Santana says causing the Rachel to jump away from Quinn and turn to look at the door where they meet the lustful gaze in Santana's eyes and Brittany's darkened ones.

"Hey babe", Rachel says breathlessly.

"Hey", Santana says as she makes her way to Rachel and pulls her into a kiss. Rachel attempts to control the kiss but Santana quickly remedies that, pushing her tongue into the small diva's mouth. Brittany doesn't waste any time in joining the girls and move to Quinn and captures her lips. Santana leans Rachel back and straddles the girl's waist and pushing up her sweater. Brittany quickly mirrors the action on Quinn who pulls away from the tall girl and says, "wait, we can't do this with Leroy down stairs."

Santana pulls away from Rachel's lips with a pop, "No he isn't. He was leaving when Britt-Britt and I showed up."

Santana says nothing else as she recaptures Rachel's lips. Quinn simply shrugs before pulling Brittany back down to her lips.

BQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRS

As Quinn is sitting in her room reviewing her valedictorian speech she can't help but think back over the last year or so of her life. The summer before senior year and her getting into a relationship with three other girls, starting senior year, falling in love with the girls, being kicked out for a second time, moving in with one of her girlfriends, gaining a real family, getting a full ride to NYU, glee winning regionals, getting valedictorian at school, and she realizes that she can't be too upset with the way things turned out. Sure she hasn't spoken to her mother since that fateful night which seems like a lifetime ago, but in losing her mother she gained a family with the Berrys and her girlfriends.

"Sweetie", Rachel calls knocking on Quinn's door.

"Yeah baby", Quinn says turning to see Rachel enter the room.

"You just about done? The girls will be here any minute and you need to get some rest before tomorrow", Rachel says.

"We all do, but I think that I have it", Quinn tells her.

"You'll do great. We're all so proud of you Quinn", Rachel says sincerely.

"Thanks. I can't believe we are graduating. You're going to NYADA, Britt's going to Julliard, and me and Tana are going to NYU", Quinn states.

"I know, it seems like yesterday that we just started", Rachel says fondly. Before Quinn can respond the doorbell rings.

"Come on lets go get our girls", Quinn says taking Rachel's hand. The two walk hand and hand down the stairs to see Rachel's fathers letting Santana and Brittany into the house. Both men greet the girls with hugs. As soon as the greetings with the men are done Brittany and Santana move to greet their girlfriends. Quinn takes Santana's hand and Rachel takes Brittany's and they lead the girls down to the basement. Rachel releases Brittany's hand to turn on the television and pop a DVD into the player before joining her girls on the couch. She curls into Santana's side as the movie starts.

Quinn looks to her left to see Brittany curled into her side and Santana curled into her side, and Rachel into hers. A smile makes its way onto her as she turns back to the screen. Even with the negatives that have happened in her life she knows being there with those three girls right then that she wouldn't change a thing.

**The End**

**Well there it is the last chapter. This took longer than I intended but for the most part I am happy with the way that it turned out. Thank you to all of you who took the time to read this. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
